The Tsukinomy Mod Review
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Stevan (SCMOWNS2) Waste His times on mod reviews when he Dosnt Play with His Buddie Porkchop Its time For a little porkchop prank


Porkchop got annoyed with Stephen because he never took him fishing. Porkchop envisioned a perfect day between the two of them. He pictured casting his line out over the rippling waters. The sun being warm on his skin and the wind blowing ever so gently across their faces. But more than anything Porkchop just wanted to spend time with Stephen, the best friend he ever had.  
>Lately Stephen seemed disinterested in all the things they did as best pals. Stephen spent too much time on mod reviews and not enough time on minecraft playing with Porkchop.<br>So Porkchop developed a witty idea to play a prank on Stephen. He had a guy named Nopez, Steven's friend, create a creepy mod in which to scare him.

"Stephen, do you want to go fishing with me?" asked Porkchop already knowing what the answer would be. "Sorry Porkchop, I can't. I have a date coming over," said Stephen with a look of pity.  
>"My name is Stephen, I usually do mod reviews. This mod was the most gruesome mod I have ever reviewed. I got a strange anonymous email with a mod attached to it from someone named REVENGEISMINE<br>note this is a fake email that I made up so don't waste your time trying to reach Porkchop. Sadly he is fictional.

I get chased by enormous spiders who scatter all around me. Then a pack of wolves with blood dripping out of their mouths also begin to chase me. I look up and around looking for an escape but the forest is endless. I don't know how much longer I can run. My legs are hurting and I'm running out of breath. The sky turns into a deep blood red and the moon begins to fade. I am all alone now, with no light to lead me. I just know I am going to fall victim to the beasts that are chasing me. I trip and stagger to get up but a wolf latches onto my leg and takes out a chunk of meat. I get up panicking and try to run, but my fall has given the beasts a head start and I am so close to falling again and being devoured by the monsters who wish to feed on me.

Suddenly I see a light. The ocean is ahead, but oh dear..that means I am about to run up on a cliff. Then what will I do? Be eaten or fall onto a rock and break my neck? I keep running. I don't care anymore. I just don't want these hellacious beasts to make a meal out of me. All of a sudden I see a rope. Finally an escape! How they get me now? I climb the rope. I climb higher and higher until the beasts behind fade and there is nothing left to see. I hold gasping for air as I have running for quite a while.

Just when all I think is better the rope begins to lower as if some enormous being is holding it at the top. It lowers faster and faster and I promise myself not to look down. Now the rope is lowering faster than I can climb, so I assume this is it. It's finished. I am going to be eaten alive.

However, when I look down there is a sea of lava. I can see the melted bubbling to the top and already I can feel the scorching burn of the magma's steam. I scream and climb. Again I am out of breathe but I must keep going. I must fight. I just can't allow myself to burn away in that steaming pot of hell without fighting to live. Honestly, I wish I back with the beasts. I would be eaten alive than burn so painfully in the firey pit of lava.

I am too tired. I can't climb anymore. I close my eyes, hold my breath and prepare to feel myself being burned alive. The end of my pants reaches the lava and burns it just in a matter of seconds. Then suddenly everything stops. I look up and I see Porkchop laughing holding the top of the rope in which I am clinging to. I don't understand. Am I going to die or not?

Porkchop laughs again and everything stops. I am back in my chair? What the hell going on here? Am I dying? Am I dead? Did this really just happen? Yes, it did happen. I can tell because my heart is still racing and the bottom of my pants is burnt.

"Got ya!" Porkchop screams.  
>I am angered. I reply, "What the Fuck was that Porkchop? How did you do that? Better, WHY did you do that to me?"<p>

"Relax, man. It was just a joke. I got some help from your friend Nopez."  
>"Oh and that makes it okay to try to kill me?"<br>"Calm, down Stephen. I was just a small prank?"  
>"SMALLL PRANK?! Porkchop, picture the scariest thing you've ever been through and magnify it by a hundred! WHY Porkchop? Why did you do this to me?"<p>

"Well, Stephen. I apologize that you took such a small prank so seriously. But the answer is because you never take me fishing, or anywhere fun for that matter! We use to be friends and now all you do is work on mod reviews. I EXIST STEPHEN."


End file.
